Darkness
by Angel0fNightmares
Summary: Yui o Eve había muerto. Era el momento de conseguir a la nueva Eve. Shiro nunca hubiera imaginado la tragedia que ocurría cuando cruzó aquellas puertas. Ahora su vida está llena de Oscuridad. Darkness...


Una chica de cabello morado cruzó la puerta de la Mansión Sakamaki.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó mientras sus ojos castaños recorrían la entrada con la mirada.

Se sobresaltó al notar una respiración en su cuello.

-Tu olor es muy dulce-se giró y quedó a dos pasos de un chico de ojos lilas que portaba un peluche.

-¿Olor?-preguntó la chica en voz baja.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-un castaño colocó sus manos en los hombros de la recién llegada.

La joven se apartó de el y retrocedió hasta la puerta donde un pelirrojo la sujeto para que no escapara.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó la de ojos marrones revolviéndose entre los brazos del de ojos verdes.

Un chico albino apareció en la sala y tomó a la chica poniendola contra la pared.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a la chica mientras golpeaba la pared a un costado de la chica.

La de pelo morado se asustó al ver la grieta que causó el puñetazo del chico.

-Sois molestos-la chica giró la cabeza encontrando a un rubio tirado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Shuu. Eres el mayor, deberías hacer algo-un chico de pelo negro apareció en la sala.

La chica se apartó e intentó ir hacia la puerta.

-Shuu ¿Esa persona te habló de esta chica?-volvió a hablar el de pelo negro y ojos carmín.

-Sí.-respondió el rubio-Dijo que no la matáramos.

-Ya veo...¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó a la chica.

-Shiro, Shiro Mamoru-contestó encarando al chico, no iba a dejarse intimidar.

El castaño rió ante su acto.

-Me gusta tu actitud Inu-chan-susurró en su oído.

Se apartó del chico y se dirigió al de ojos carmín.

-¿Que quieres decir con "no matarla"?-le preguntó mirando sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas.

-Se refiere a que debemos tener cuidado de que tu no te desangres como la anterior-le dijo el de ojos lilas con una mirada psicópata.

-¿Desangrarme? ¿Anterior? ¿Qué se supone que sois vosotros?-pasó la vista por los seis chicos.

-¿Qué somos? Ore-sama te lo mostrará-el pelirrojo se acercó a la chica y esta pudo ver sus colmillos.

La chica retrocedió dos pasos, asustada. Vampirospensó con terror.

-Imposible. Los vampiros no existen-dijo en voz alta mirando a los seis chicos frente a ella.

Los dos de ojos verdes y el de pelo lila rieron.

-Por desgracia para ti si existimos, Inu-chan-el castaño se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la cintura.

-No me llames así-siseo la de ojos castaños.

El de cabello rubio se incorporó.

-Eres muy ruidosa-se quejó mirando a la chica.

El albino dio otro golpe a la pared.

-Es nuestro turno de presentarnos-intervino el de cabello negro-El es Shuu, el primer hijo,-señaló al rubio del sofá,-yo soy Reiji, el segundo hijo; Laito, el tercer hijo,-señaló al castaño,-Kanato, el cuarto,-señaló al psicópata de pelo lila,-Ayato, el quinto hijo,-señaló al pelirrojo-y el es Subaru, el menor-finalizó señalando al albino.

-Y ahora serás nuestra comida-finalizó el albino.

Los ojos de la chica de pelo morado se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡Yo no soy la comida de nadie!-gritó enfadada.

Antes de que pudiera percatarse uno de los hermanos se acercó a ella y se desmayó.

(...)

Despertó en una habitación rosa.

Se acercó al espejo para buscar marcas de mordidas, fue entonces cuando se fijó en su ropa. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que oprimía sus pechos, estaba claro que había pertenecido a alguien con menos pecho que ella.

Quizás a "la anterior" como había dicho Kanato.

Otro pensamiento llegó a su mente ¿Quien la había cambiado?

Rebuscó en el armario otra ropa que mostrará menos y finalmente vio la ropa que había llevado puesta en la silla.

Una vez cambiada salió al pasillo en busca de la salida.

Estaba ya en el piso inferior cuando alguien tomó su brazo.

Se giró encontrando unos ojos verdes que la miraban decepcionados.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste Inu-chan? Me gustaba como te veías con ese camisón-susurró con tono pervertido en su oído.

-No me toques-siseó moviendo su brazo para soltarse del chico.

El castaño la ignoró y se acercó a su cuello.

-Laito, no hagas eso en el pasillo-el segundo de los hermanos separó a el castaño de la chica.-Bajad a cenar.

La chica tomó asiento en el único lugar libre, que se encontraba entre Kanato y Laito, y lentamente comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada del de pelo negro.

La cena transcurrió "tranquila"

Shiro no sabía que era peor: si acercarse más al psicópata,lo cual era más peligroso de lo normal dado que tenían cuchillos para cortar la carne, o al pervertido que no dejaba de mirar su escote.

Una vez finalizada la cena Shiro se dirigió a "su habitación" bajo la mirada de los seis sedientos vampiros.

(...)

Estaba en la cama obligándose a dormir cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-Su sangre huele deliciosa, ¿No crees Teddy?-la chica se tensó ante la voz del segundo de los trillizos.

Antes de que Shiro pudiera racionar ya tenía al de pelo lila sobre ella. Intentó zafarse pero se rindió al sentir los colmillos del otro perforar su piel, sabía que moverse solo le causaría más dolor.

 _Ese fue el día que su vida se tornó en oscuridad..._


End file.
